Baby Names (Part 1)
by Maraiya-chan
Summary: Suzume is having a baby. She and Shishio work together to come up with baby names. (book image by Katita-chan and chenggg from tumblr)


**Author Notes: **_Do not repost this fanfiction on any other site unless I am given credit. Thank you. This story is also going to be split up into 2 to 3 parts because I have college and I'm too busy to write a full length fanfiction. Forgive me._

Suzume woke up in the morning feeling more lethargic than usual. The baby was taking a toll on her body, but it was to be expected. This was their first child after all.

The smell of bacon and eggs could be smelt all the way from her room as well, and both her and the baby were starving for some breakfast. Using the side table as a support, Suzume got up from the bed.

She walked slowly to the kitchen to find her husband and former sensei, Shishio, frying eggs, making sure that they were kind of burnt, just the way she liked them. Shishio was always cautious while making fried foods. The oil always caught him off guard, sometimes burning his smooth skin so that is why he wore yellow gloves and a kind of girly looking blue apron with a picture of fish on it (obviously, Suzume got it for him). The bacon was already done, resting on the plate, and waiting for the eggs to arrive.

"Good morning," said Suzume.

Shishio looked behind him to see his beautiful smiling wife. "Good morning," he replied back.

Suzume sat down on her chair in the dining room, waiting for her food. Shishio didn't take too long to appear with her breakfast. He set it down in front of her and gave her a kiss on the lips.

Grabbing her fork, she ate quickly. The food was just too good. It was hard for her to slow down.

"W-woh!" screamed Shishio. "What did I say about eating slowly? You might choke."

"Nonsense. I'm a food eating champion," she replied.

"Yes you are, but you got to be mindful that we have a baby," said Shishio. "I don't want _him _to choke."

"I don't think babies can choke on food. Even so, our baby is a food champion as well…. And what makes you think _she _is a _he?"_

Shishio flipped his hair and smirked in confidence. "Because I'm wild tiger Shishio! You can't fool these senses!"

_Oh brother, _thought Suzume.

Well, they would find out the sex of the baby later today anyway. Suzume was to go to her doctor to get an ultrasound, and Suzume could not wait. She really hoped it was a girl so that way she could dress her up in pretty dresses and take her out to the aquarium.

Shishio on the other hand desperately wanted to have a little boy in the house to wrestle with and teach sports to even though he wasn't that physically active himself.

Actually, Suzume and Shishio made a bet. If Suzume was going to have a girl, Shishio had to go out of his way to wear that sushi necktie she got him three years ago for a whole week at work. If it were a boy though, Suzume had to wear a bunny costume for a whole week around the house. It was a silly bet, these two knew, but these two were also the biggest dorks, and that's why they worked.

However, there was just one problem. While they had plenty of time to talk about the gender of the baby, they never actually sat down to discuss what the baby's name should be.

After Shishio went back to the kitchen to get his own breakfast and came back to the dining room table to eat with her, Suzume thought it was now or never to decide the baby's name.

"Ah… Satsuki…" she said lightly. She outgrown calling him 'sensei' a while back. When they first started dating, Shishio always got mad because he would always tell her that he wasn't her sensei anymore and that people would get the wrong idea if she kept calling him that. After a while, she finally called him by his first name, but Shishio was so embarrassed. Not because he hated his name (like he did before), but because the way it rolled off Suzume's tongue really turned him on, but he didn't really want to admit that to her.

"Eh?" Shishio looked up, curious. "What is it Chun-Chun?"

"I'm going to get my ultrasound today," she told him.

"Ah yes! If I were you, I'd go and buy a bunny outfit before then, though," he said with a smirk.

"No but… this isn't just about the baby's gender. We also have to come up with a name."

"Oh…" Shishio put down his chop sticks and sat there, actually looking serious about the topic that his wife just brought up. She was right. They had never talked about baby names before and they needed to come up with _something. _

They didn't want the baby to be nameless or blank unless those would literally be the baby names but that was too ridiculous and stupid. Yes… this is important. "This is kind of last minute, though. Shouldn't we wait till we find out the gender of the names before coming up with names. It'll be a lot easier," he told her.

"I guess you're right," Suzume said.

Shishio was already done with his breakfast and so was his wife. He took both of their plates and cleaned up before getting ready for work. He wore his white button up shirt, black tie, and plaid brown pants.

He worked at a new school in the country side teaching first year high school students history. Suzume didn't mind moving back where she came from, but the problem was that they both had grown too accustomed to the city as well. So they lived in a house that was not too far from either.

As Shishio was about to head out the door, he gave Suzume another kiss on the lips. "I'll be in time for the appointment," he reassured her. "I want to see our son_"

"Or daughter!" Suzume quickly pointed out.

He chuckled and made a cute smile which made her blush. "Ok then, but don't get angry at me when I'm proven right."

"I should be the one saying that."

Suzume got up from her chair and walked with Shishio towards to doorway. She wished him a good day at work and saw him off as he stepped into the motor vehicle and drove away.

When Shishio was finally gone, there was only one thing left to do. Get ready for the ultrasound.

**(To be continued…)**


End file.
